


Opposites Attract

by aliensvslife



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Be gentle, Dates, Fluff, I dunno what else to tag, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, My first fic, skate park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensvslife/pseuds/aliensvslife
Summary: It's literally just a fluffy Mayor Average fic about Chase and Damien going on a date.





	Opposites Attract

Chase nervously looked himself over in the mirror. He hasn’t been this nervous for a date since his first date with Stacy over… god over 10 years ago now. He quickly shook the thoughts of Stacy from his mind. That part of his life was over now, he’s moved on now with Damien. Well, hopefully hes moved on with Damien. It all comes down to how this date goes. 

With one more brush down of his suit, he took a deep breath, nodded to himself, and walked over to the door. It was go time.  
It didn’t take long for him to get to Damien’s house… or well, I guess he should call it more of a manor then a house. It was huge, bigger than any house Chase had been to. Perks of being the Mayor he supposed. The driveway was long and ended in a large circle surrounding a fountain. He parked the car at the stairway leading up to the door and hopped out, brushing his suit down once more before he walked up to the front door, knocking nervously.

About two minutes later, the door swung open, revealing Damien. He was dressed in his usual suit, his hair gelled back and his cane in his hand. An equally nervous smile was on his face as was on Chases.

“Hey… Wow. You look… really nice.” Chase grinned, a burst of confidence going through him as he held his hand out for Damien to take. “Let’s go on this date.”

Damien looked down with a blush on his face, reaching out for Chases hand and gripping it tight while the other gripped his cane with white knuckles. “Thank you, Chase. You look very nice in a suit. You should wear them more often.” He complimented, chuckled softly and following along as Chase walked him to his car.

Chase opened the passenger side door for Damien and grinned at him, bubbles of happiness and nervousness rising in his stomach as he closed the door and went to the driver’s side. He hopped in quickly and started the car, now making his way to a fancy restaurant. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could really afford this kind of restaurant, his channel hasn’t been doing the best lately, but it’s what Damien deserved.

They made small talk on the way. Nothing significant but the conversation flowed easily. It made the ride go by quickly because soon enough they were at the restaurant, the valet coming up and waiting for them both to get out of the car. 

Given that they were now in public, Chase knew he had to keep their touches platonic with no romantic tension between them. Obviously for Chase, that was going to be difficult. I mean, Damien in a suit looked amazing. 

Chase gave the valet the keys nervously, walking next to Damien as they went into the restaurant, their conversation picking back up as they were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant, the waiter scrambling because it was The Mayor. Chase wasn’t used to this kind of treatment but he wasn’t exactly complaining, it was actually quite nice.

Chase smiled softly at Damien over the beautiful flower centrepiece and candles. The ambience in the restaurant was romantic, the lighting low. Damien looked beautiful, the light dancing along his skin in the most wonderful ways, illuminating his eyes and making him look like he was and actual angel sent from heaven.

“Thank you, Chase.” Damien chuckled softly, looking down at the table, a dark blush on his cheeks as he ran a hand over his gelled hair. 

Chase jumped slightly in his seat. “Oh shit… I said that out loud… That’s so embarrassing.” Chase groaned, covering his face with his hands, blushing a deep red as well.

“No, please. Don’t be embarrassed. It was… very kind of you. You look very nice too. I said that before but it’s relevant again.” He told him softly, his hand quickly reaching out to squeeze Chases hand briefly, pulling it away after a moment.

The date was going well so far; their food had arrived, the wine was flowing well as was the conversation. Chase was having so much fun, he didn’t even realise how much time had actually passed. Their plates were empty of food, their glasses empty of wine and at some point during the night, one of their legs had entwined under the table.

During the whole date, there was an undertone of tenseness. Both the sexual and attraction kind, but also tenseness from having to hold each other back from doing anything that could be construed as them being on a date. 

It made a twinge of sadness go through Chase each time he thought about it. Thought about how no matter what, while Damien was mayor, they could never truly be together. No quick kisses in public, no holding hands, no going on dates. It was saddening. But Chase knew he’d deal with it. He’d always be semi okay with it so long as he actually got to be with Damien, even if it meant he had to be a secret. It would all be worth it.

Chase signalled for the bill after a while, the waitress coming back over and handing the bill over. Chase grabbed it and looked at the price, gulping and taking a deep breath and passing his credit card over to her. It was a bit more expensive then he thought it was going to be. But it was okay. Damien deserved the best.

Once it was all paid for, Chase led Damien out of the restaurant, getting the valet to bring the car around. As they waited, Damien turned to him, looking nervous which in turn made Chase nervous. He was gonna say the date was terrible, he just knew it.

“Chase… I saw your face when you paid for the meal. It wasn’t a good face.”

Chase shook his head, a small smile on his face. “No. No, it was fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

“You do know that we don’t have to go to places like this if you can’t afford it. It has been a very nice date but I would like to do things that you like to do.” Damien told him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, it was the best he could do in this situation with so many people around.

Chase looked down and blushed. “You deserve the best money can buy. I want to give you that.”

“I’m not with you to go on expensive dates. I’m with you because you’re fun and not with me because I’m the mayor.” Damien whispered, squeezing his shoulder before taking it away.

Chase didn’t say anything back, just nodding thoughtfully. He grabbed the keys from the valet as his car drove up, sitting in the drivers seat. He waited until Damien was seated and had his seatbelt on before he started driving. He chewed his lip in thought, the car silent. 

“Okay. I’m gonna take you somewhere special to me, okay?” He told him, a small smile tugging at his lips, getting a smile back from Damien.

The drive wasn’t long, both of them sitting in comfortable silence, no pressure to have to keep conversation going. In front of them was a skate park, the skate park Chase first learned how to use a skateboard, the skate park where he took his own kids to learn. It was empty at this point as it was pretty late.

“It’s kinda stupid… and it’s just a skatepark… but it’s special to me.” Chase blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
Damien smiled and reached over, grabbing Chases hand softly. “This is much more your style. I like it.” He chuckled softly, hopping out of the car when Chase did.

Chase went to the trunk of his car and grabbed his skateboard and took off his suit jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. “I’m gonna teach you a little bit about skating, okay?” He grinned, locking up his car and grabbing Damiens hand, dragging him to an open space.

Damien nervously followed. “Chase, I don’t think this is a good idea. I have never been on a skateboard and I’m not exactly appropriately dressed.” He debated, swallowing heavily.

Chase laughed and put the board down, turning to Damien and holding both of his hands. “Come on. It’s okay. It’ll be fun and I’ll hold onto you the whole time, so don’t worry.” 

Damien took a hesitant step onto the board, gulping heavily. He gripped Chases shoulders so tight, his knuckles were going white, Chases hands moving to his waist. “Don’t let me fall, okay?” He told Chase firmly, taking a deep breath as he balanced on the skateboard.

Chase smiled at him reassuringly. “I won’t. I promise.” He then started to walked them around, his hands firmly on Damiens waist so he didn’t fall. Technically Damien wasn’t riding the skateboard but Chase still congratulated him.  
They rode around the park for a little while, their laughter loud as they continued to grip onto each other, before Chase stopped them, helping Damien hop off the board. He continued to hold his hand after Damien was off the board and he blushed, looking down at their entwined hands and squeezing softly. 

“So… Why is this park so special to you?” Damien asked softly, genuinely curious and wanting to know more about Chase.

“It’s… it’s been a place where I can just be myself. This skate park has been my escape from everything whenever I’ve needed one. People here or not, I was able to just chill out and just forget about whatever was bothering me. It became a safe haven.” Chase explained easily, looking around at the rusting ramps. “Even now a days I still come here. Like if any of the egos are bothering me or if Stacy is being horrible.” He shrugged.

“Chase… I’m honoured you have taken me here then.” He smiled softly, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Chase, Chases own arms surrounding him. After a moment they both stepped back.

“it’s getting late… I suppose I should take you home now.” Chase mentioned, looking up at Damien softly.

“I don’t want this date to end.” Damien replied, sighing sadly.

“I know… neither do I. But I’m nothing if not a gentleman and I can’t keep you out too late.” Chase laughed, leaning down to pick up his skateboard before taking hold of Damiens hand again and leading him back to the car.

The drive back to Damien’s manor didn’t take that long. He lived surprisingly close to the skatepark which Chase was jealous of. He pulled up at the front door again and turned off the car, hopping out and racing around the car to open the door for Damien, helping him out of the car. They held hands as they walked up the set of stairs to the front door. They stopped there, as if they were in a cliché romcom movie. Chase faced Damien and squeezed his hand. “Tonight was really good. I would like to go on another; if you would like that too.” He murmured softly, looking up at him, his eyes filled with adoration.

“I would really enjoy that, Chase. Tonight was good. Thank you for taking me to your special place.” Damien thanked, looking down at his shoes with a soft smile.

Chase took a deep breath and reached up, lifting Damiens chin so he would look at him. “It’s no problem. I’m glad I could take you there.” He smiled, slowly stepping closer. He bit his lip softly as he leaned in slowly, giving Damien plenty of time to pull away should he want to. When he didn’t, Chase pressed their lips together softly, moving them against each other softly and passionately.

He was filled with elation when Damien wrapped his arms around his neck, moving his own arms to wrap around his waist, holding him close as the kiss continued. The only sound around them was the sound of crickets in the distance.  
After a while they pulled away, Chase leaning their foreheads together and just basking in the happy calm surrounding him. He opened his eyes and looked back into Damiens, noticing how bright his eyes were. “That was nice.” Chase whispered softly, slowly pulling away, a large smile on his face.

“Yes. I… wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime. Perhaps on the next date?” Damien chuckled, winking flirtily despite nervous going through him. It was new to him to be so bold and flirty with someone, usually having to keep it under wraps as a scandal would be terrible for someone so high up on the political ladder.

“I hope there will be more of that next time. You have my number. Call me, okay?” Chase hummed, quickly giving him a peck on the lips before squeezing his hand. “I hope to hear from you soon. Have a lovely night, Damien.” He hummed, pulling away completely and starting to head back to his car.

“I’ll call you, don’t worry.” He smiled. “Have a good night, Chase.” He called out, watching him leave and hop into his car. He went inside and closed the door, turning and leaning against it. He felt like he was in some kind of teenage romcom right now and he honestly didn’t care. 

Chase hopped into his car, making his way home. His smile never faded during the drive, his thoughts continuing to go to the fun they had on the date and the kiss at the end. Even as he went to bed when he got home, the smile was still on his face when he sent a text message to Damien, telling him that the night was fun and it was still there when he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first fic. At least teh first one I've ever posted. Give me constructive criticism in the comments below cause I'm always wanting to improve! Make sure to go follow my Tumblr and give me more prompts! @aliensvslife Let me know if you want more!


End file.
